After heating and melting amorphous alloys, crystals or skull material can form therein if the material is not uniformly heated to a high temperature (to completely melt) resulting in a molted pool with a skull or crystals formed at any interface between the molten material and the container in which it is being melted (e.g., at the bottom). Molding with skull material in amorphous alloys can diminish the final quality of the part after it is formed and molded and degrade its mechanical properties.
Reducing the amount of skull or crystallized material in molded parts will, accordingly, increase their quality, including but not limited to: strength related properties, cosmetic properties, corrosion resistance, and amorphous uniformity.